


Words Unspoken

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Breaking Up & Making Up, Drabble, Draco Has a Secret, M/M, Mpreg, Sad, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is leaving England for a job in America, breaking Draco's heart.





	Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> This is my twenty-fourth Fictober story, and is based on the prompt: _ Can't you stay? _

** _“So this is it then?”_ **

More than anything, Draco wants to tell Harry about the baby. Wants to tell him about the life that they’ve created together. The life that’s growing steadily inside of him. 

Draco knows that Harry would stay. He’d leave America and return to his side, be back beside Draco before the sooty scent of the International Port Key had faded from his skin. 

But this is Harry’s big opportunity. His one chance for a life outside without the Prophet’s constant commentary and the public’s unrelenting gaze. DADA teacher at Ilvermorny. 

Harry’s the perfect choice, really. 

** _“We had fun, Draco-”_ **

Their affair was brief. Brief, passionate and foolish. Draco knew he’d be kicked to the curb before long so he’d never told a soul. Not even Pansy or his Mum. 

Theirs wasn’t a relationship with dinners on Diagon Alley or Balls at the Ministry. Conducted in secret, the two had always met in hotels. Draco had Polyjuiced his features, and Harry had Apperated straight into the bedroom. Each man was the others guilty secret. 

“I want to keep you all to myself,” Harry had said. “_This_ part of my life is all mine.”

Despite his every good intention, Draco had fallen in love. Fallen so deeply for the wonderful, golden man who made love to him with such intensity. 

** _“So, I suppose this is goodbye.”_ **

And Draco had been ready to tell Harry about the baby. He even had the scan ready, hidden in his pocket. 

But that was the day that Harry had chosen to tell Draco about America. “I can’t be tied down in England any longer,” he’d said. “Can’t spend my life playing the hero. I have to learn who I am Draco. I’ve never had the chance before.”

So Draco hadn’t said a word. It was the hardest thing he’d ever done. Draco had smiled and congratulated, and it had eaten a part of his soul to do so. Their baby won’t lack for love, for Draco already loved them unconditionally. 

Draco loved Harry too, though. Enough to let him go to America. 

They finish their firecall, a million words unspoken. 

** _“I love you, Harry. Can’t you stay?”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
